Mother, Son, Daughter and Friends
by TheChosenWriter11
Summary: What if on the 31st of October, 1981, Voldemort thought that it would be best to simply stun Lily Potter. What if James was the one who provided the sacrifice, not Lily. What if Lily was pregnant with their 2nd child on that night. How would this change the Magical World? LE/JP
1. Chapter 1- Halloween Prologue

Chapter 1/Prologue- Halloween

A/N- Hello people and welcome to my first fanfic with the somewhat cliched idea of Lily surviving and Harry having a younger sister as well, but with a difference to some I've seen, Lily will NOT be getting together with Snape (Still not a favourite character of mine) or another man.  
As I'm a young and still inexperienced writer, please, point out any pieces of constructive criticism that you can think of for the story.  
I hope to do this for books 1 through 7, however, I will try and update as often as I can, but due to school and holidays I may have issues updating as often as I would hope for (1 or 2 updates a fortnight or so)  
Don't hope for much with this chapter as it is just a little editing of the Halloween scene written by J.K. Rowling  
It's a simple idea that I think can grown and deliver some promise, so sit back and do your best to enjoy!

Disclaimer- Check my bank account. I don't own Harry Potter or any of the none original characters and obviously all but the bolded text comes from Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, which is again obviously not owned by me

The night wet and windy, two children dressed as pumpkins waddling across the square, and the shop windows covered in paper spiders, all the tawdry Muggle trappings of a world in which they did not believe … and he was gliding along, that sense of purpose and power and rightness in him that he always knew on these occasions … not anger … that was for weaker souls than he … but triumph, yes … he had waited for this, he had hoped for it … 'Nice costume, Mister!'

He saw the small boy's smile falter as he ran near enough to see beneath the hood of the cloak, saw the fear cloud his painted face: then the child turned and ran away … beneath the robe he fingered the handle of his wand … one simple movement and the child would never reach his mother … but unnecessary, quite unnecessary …

And along a new and darker street he moved, and now his destination was in sight at last, the Fidelius Charm broken, though they did not know it yet … and he made less noise than the dead leaves slithering along the pavement as he drew level with the dark hedge, and stared over it …

They had not drawn the curtains, he saw them quite clearly in their little sitting room, the tall, black- haired man in his glasses, making puffs of coloured smoke erupt from his wand for the amusement of the small black- haired boy in his blue pyjamas. The child was laughing and trying to catch the smoke, to grab it in his small fist

… A door opened and the mother entered, saying words he could not hear, her long, dark red hair falling over her face. Now the father scooped up the son and handed him to the mother. He threw his wand down upon the sofa and stretched, yawning … The gate creaked a little as he pushed it open, but James Potter did not hear.

His white hand pulled out the wand beneath his cloak and pointed it at the door, which burst open. He was over the threshold as James came sprinting into the hall. It was easy, too easy, he had not even picked up his wand … 'Lily, take Harry and go! It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off –' Hold him off, without a wand in his hand! … He laughed before casting the curse … 'Avada Kedavra!' The green light filled the cramped hallway, it lit the pram pushed against the wall, it made the banisters glare like lightning rods, and James Potter fell like a marionette whose strings were cut … He could hear her screaming from the upper floor, trapped, but as long as she was sensible she, at least, had nothing to fear … he climbed the steps, listening with faint amusement to her attempts to barricade herself in … she had no wand upon her either … how stupid they were, and how trusting, thinking that their safety lay in friends, that weapons could be discarded even for moments … He forced the door open, cast aside the chair and boxes hastily piled against it with one lazy wave of his wand … and there she stood, the child in her arms. At the sight of him, she dropped her son into the cot behind her and threw her arms wide, as if this would help, as if in shielding him from sight she hoped to be chosen instead … 'Not Harry, not Harry, please not Harry!' 'Stand aside, you silly girl … stand aside, now …' 'Not Harry, please no, take me, kill me instead –' 'This is my last warning –' 'Not Harry! Please … have mercy … have mercy … Not Harry! Not Harry! Please – I'll do anything –' 'Stand aside – stand aside, girl. **He could have forced her away from the cot, but it seemed more prudent to finish them all ****… But then he thought about it. If he stunned her, she would wake to see her child and husband dead. "Yes," he thought, it would destroy her if he did, so it seemed prudent to do just that. Quickly and silently he cast the stunner, leaving only him and the child**. The child had not cried all this time: he could stand, clutching the bars of his cot, and he looked up into the intruder's face with a kind of bright interest, perhaps thinking that it was his father who hid beneath the cloak, making more pretty lights, and his mother would pop up any moment, laughing – He pointed the wand very carefully into the boy's face: he wanted to see it happen, the destruction of this one, inexplicable danger. The child began to cry: it had seen that he was not James. He did not like it crying, he had never been able to stomach the small ones' whining in the orphanage – 'Avada Kedavra!' And then he broke: he was nothing, nothing but pain and terror, and he must hide himself, not here in the rubble of the ruined house, where the child was trapped and screaming, but far away.

A/N- Obviously not much different in this version to the book, but there will be a bit of a change set to come in the chapter in a couple of days, featuring what Sirius and Hagrid discover when they arrive. If you can review this, it would be greatly appreciated. Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2- Discovery

_A/N-Thanks for all the responses so far just for the start of the story and it's here where my story really starts to change._

_Disclaimer- Check my bank account. I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters and obviously all recognized text comes from Harry Potter and the Philoshper's Stone, which is again obviously not owned by me_

Chapter 2- Discovery

Sirius Black felt uneasy on the 31st of October of 1981. He had a feeling, a feeling that something horrible was going to happen. Choosing to ignore it for the time being, he decided to go check in on Peter, the trusted secret keeper of The Potter house in Godric's Hollow. But that very night, when he went to Pettigrew's hiding place, he wasn't there. But there was no sign of any struggle at all. Fearing the worst, he rushed straight over to the Potter hiding place that only few knew about. As soon as it came into view his fears looked like they were about to come true. The house was in ruins. It was just in general ruins. He rushed inside, only to meet something that he strongly feared and something that was leading on to another, bigger fear. James Potter... Dead. Was his family dead with him? "James," he stammered. "Oh James," tears welling up in Black's eye and falling down, regularly. He then heard the screams and cries of a young baby... Harry.

He rushed up the stairs and ran into Harry's room, where he saw the tears running down Harry's eyes... he was obviously in pain and he wanted his parents. "Harry, where's your muma," Sirius asked him slowly

The tears now falling silently down Harry's cheek, he pointed, slowly to where Lily Potter, his "muma" was lying on the ground.

"Muma asleep?" Harry asked hopefully, while Sirius rushed towards Lily. As soon as Sirius reached over to Lily, he heard something... A pulse and breathing.  
"Thank goodness!" Sirius exclaimed. Things were looking up. Lily was just stunned rather than killed. Harry would still have a parent alive. "Ennervrate" Siruis said quickly.  
As Lily came back into consciousness, she saw Siruis and immediately yelled, "S-Siruis, I f-failed!" she said, bursting into tears and embracing Siruis. While hugging Lily, Sirius asked softly, "How did you fail Lily?"  
"H-Harry and J-James are d-dead and I g-got k-knocked out by a s-stupid s-stunner," she cried, clearly already thinking the worst for Harry.  
"But Lily... Harry is still alive," Siruis informed, tears forming in his eyes over the thought of James. His best mate. Dead.  
"R-Really!" Lily exclaims, suddenly perking up.  
"Right here Lily," Sirius said softly, handing Harry to Lily.  
"Oh Harry," she said softly. "Are you ok baby?" Not wanting to think that we baby was harmed due to her failure.  
Harry pointed to his forehead, where his new scar was located and cried.  
"Did that mean man do that to you Harry?" She asked her son, wondering how it happened.  
Harry slowly nodded his head, still content to just be held by his mother, after she finally 'woke up'.

She muttered to Sirius, "H-How did that h-happen," pointing to the scar.  
"It must have been from what Voldemort tried to do?" Sirius muttered back.  
"B-but then w-why didn't h-he k-kill Harry with the A-Avarda?" Lily asked still concerned for her son.  
"He must have," Sirius said with a grave expression on his face, "It must have bounced back."  
"S-so h-he's d-dead," Lily asked hopefully, again out of concern for her little boy.  
"Who bloody knows?" Sirius told her. "There isn't a body here though."

Just as Black said that, a certain half-giant from Hogwarts came rushing into the room after seeing James' body. "Siruis! What happened?" Hagrid exclaimed.  
"I have no idea Hagrid, but Lily and Harry are still alive," Siruis informed Hagrid, being confused wether to sound happy or in grieving,

"Merlin's beard, Lily are you ok?" Hagrid asked out of concern for his close friend.  
"N-Not r-really H-Hagrid b-but t-thanks f-for a-asking," Lily replied, thankful for the support despite how she looked.

"We'll this definitely changes things, but we need to go to Dumbledore about this." Hagrid informed them.  
"W-why, what did Albus think Hagrid?" Lily asked with a frown on her face.  
"He thought that you and James were dead, and Harry was going to live with your sister and has already gone over there," Hagrid said, informing them of the plan.

"Well, that's it, let's go meet him," Sirius said starting to make plans. "I'll side along you Hagrid and Lily, you take Harry (who had been asleep for a long time now)."  
"Good thinking Sirius," Hagrid said smiling at him. Then going up to leave with Sirius, with lily a few minutes behind

* * *

'Fancy seeing you here, Professor McGonagall.'

He turned to smile at the tabby, but it had gone. Instead he was smiling at a rather severe- looking woman who was wearing square glasses exactly the shape of the markings the cat had had around its eyes. She, too, was wearing a cloak, an emerald one. Her black hair was drawn into a tight bun. She looked distinctly ruffled. 'How did you know it was me?' she asked.

'My dear Professor, I've never seen a cat sit so stiffly.'

'You'd be stiff if you'd been sitting on a brick wall all day,' said Professor McGonagall.

'All day? When you could have been celebrating? I must have passed a dozen feasts and parties on my way here.' Professor McGonagall sniffed angrily.

'Oh yes, everyone's celebrating, all right,' she said impatiently. 'You'd think they'd be a bit more careful, but no – even the Muggles have noticed something's going on. It was on their news.' She jerked her head back at the Dursleys' dark living- room window. 'I heard it. Flocks of owls … shooting stars … Well, they're not completely stupid. They were bound to notice something. Shooting stars down in Kent – I'll bet that was Dedalus Diggle. He never had much sense.'

'You can't blame them,' said Dumbledore gently. 'We've had precious little to celebrate for eleven years.'

'I know that,' said Professor McGonagall irritably. 'But that's no reason to lose our heads. People are being downright careless, out on the streets in broad daylight, not even dressed in Muggle clothes, swapping rumours.' She threw a sharp, sideways glance at Dumbledore here, as though hoping he was going to tell her something, but he didn't, so she went on: 'A fine thing it would be if, on the very day You- Know- Who seems to have disappeared at last, the Muggles found out about us all. I suppose he really has gone, Dumbledore?'

'It certainly seems so,' said Dumbledore. 'We have much to be thankful for. Would you care for a sherbet lemon?'

'A what? '

'A sherbet lemon. They're a kind of Muggle sweet I'm rather fond of.'

'No, thank you,' said Professor McGonagall coldly, as though she didn't think this was the moment for sherbet lemons.

'As I say, even if You- Know- Who has gone –'

'My dear Professor, surely a sensible person like yourself can call him by his name? All this "You- Know- Who" nonsense – for eleven years I have been trying to persuade people to call him by his proper name: Voldemort. ' Professor McGonagall flinched, but Dumbledore, who was unsticking two sherbet lemons, seemed not to notice. 'It all gets so confusing if we keep saying "You- Know- Who".' I have never seen any reason to be frightened of saying Voldemort's name.'

'I know you haven't,' said Professor McGonagall, sounding half- exasperated, half- admiring. 'But you're different. Everyone knows you're the only one You- Know – oh, all right, Voldemort – was frightened of.'

'You flatter me,' said Dumbledore calmly. 'Voldemort had powers I will never have.'

'Only because you're too – well – noble to use them.' 'It's lucky it's dark. I haven't blushed so much since Madam Pomfrey told me she liked my new earmuffs.' Professor McGonagall shot a sharp look at Dumbledore and said, 'The owls are nothing to the rumours that are flying around. You know what everyone's saying? About why he's disappeared? About what finally stopped him?'

It seemed that Professor McGonagall had reached the point she was most anxious to discuss, the real reason she had been waiting on a cold hard wall all day, for neither as a cat nor as a woman had she fixed Dumbledore with such a piercing stare as she did now. It was plain that whatever 'everyone' was saying, she was not going to believe it until Dumbledore told her it was true. Dumbledore, however, was choosing another sherbet lemon and did not answer.

'What they're saying, ' she pressed on, 'is that last night Voldemort turned up in Godric's Hollow. He went to find the Potters. The rumour is that Lily and James Potter are – are – that they're – dead. ' Dumbledore bowed his head. Professor McGonagall gasped.

'Lily and James … I can't believe it … I didn't want to believe it … Oh, Albus …' Dumbledore reached out and patted her on the shoulder. 'I know … I know …' he said heavily. Professor McGonagall's voice trembled as she went on. 'That's not all. They're saying he tried to kill the Potters' son, Harry. But – he couldn't. He couldn't kill that little boy. No one knows why, or how, but they're saying that when he couldn't kill Harry Potter, Voldemort's power somehow broke – and that's why he's gone.' Dumbledore nodded glumly.

'It's – it's true?' faltered Professor McGonagall. 'After all he's done … all the people he's killed … he couldn't kill a little boy? It's just astounding … of all the things to stop him … but how in the name of heaven did Harry survive?' 'We can only guess,' said Dumbledore. 'We may never know.' Professor McGonagall pulled out a lace handkerchief and dabbed at her eyes beneath her spectacles. Dumbledore gave a great sniff as he took a golden watch from his pocket and examined it. It was a very odd watch. It had twelve hands but no numbers; instead, little planets were moving around the edge. It must have made sense to Dumbledore, though, because he put it back in his pocket and said, 'Hagrid's late. I suppose it was he who told you I'd be here, by the way?' 'Yes,' said Professor McGonagall. 'And I don't suppose you're going to tell me why you're here, of all places?' 'I've come to bring Harry to his aunt and uncle. They're the only family he has left now.'...

* * *

"Expect they aren't his only family left now," Minerva and Dumbledore heard, as they turned around and saw Hagrid and Sirius.

"Why Hagrid, that was much faster than I expected, thank you," Dumbledore said, a twinkle in his eyes shining. But when he noticed the absence of Harry leading him to ask, "But Hagrid, where is Harry?"

"Coming here with lily in a couple of minutes. Lily didn't even think of allowing anyone else to take him," Hagrid revealed to him.

As McGonagall let out a gasp of shock Albus for possibly the first time ever was shocked as he said, "Lily survived?"  
Sirius intervened saying that "She was only hit by a stunner from Voldemort instead of the Avarda."

"You have a lot of nerve still being here Mr Black, why is it that Lily has not hexed you into the next century?" Dumbledore asked him a cold look on his face, his eyes finally losing his trademark twinkle.

"Because we switched without telling anyone else. We switched to Peter as  
we thought that everyone would think of Sirius not Peter. We believed Remus was the spy. Peter was the one who betrayed us," Siruis said, looking ashamed.

"Ah, so Peter should be who we track down?" Albus inquired.

"Indeed, we need to get that rat for what he has done," Sirius spat.

A rather sad looking Lily Potter apparated holding a still fast asleep Harry.  
McGonagall was the first to rush over and embrace the poor woman who was just about in tears. Actually showing emotion, she said with a look of concern on her face," Lily, how are you."

In between sobs she managed to say," still... in shock... Had good news for him as well."

Looking Lily straight in the eye Minerva asked, "is it news that we should find out as well?"

"Yes... I'm 5 months pregnant… with a girl again," she said slowly, in between well understood tears.

"Well than this girl can be something to remember James by then. Besides,  
it means that Harry will have someone else to play with," Dumbledore said, sharing his wisdom with everyone else.  
"Now I have to ask this Lily... But what happened tonight?" He continued.

"H-He came in and J-James s-said to t-take H-Harry and run. H-He got hit by the k-killing c-curse and t-then V-Voldemort c-came after us. H-He s-stunned m-me after I b-begged for h-him t-to l-leave H-Harry. T-Then next thing I know S-Sirius is there h-he isn't and H-Harry is s-still a-alive," Lily said slowly, taking breaks to be comforted by Sirius, Hagrid and Minerva.

"Thank you Lily, I understand how hrs this has been on you, would you like to spend some time with us at Hogwarts? You could stay in your old head girl dorm with Harry?" Albus kindly offered.

"P-Please," she replied, desperate to stay close to her precious little boy, desperate to protect him and to just grieve for James.

"Minerva, would you like to take this portkey back to Hogwarts and lead Lily and Harry to the dorm," Albus told her, handing a small cup to her.

"Now Sirius, you have a werewolf to apologize to and a rat to catch and please my dear boy, stay safe and don't act first and think later," Albus asked him.

"I'll do my best professor," Sirius told him, before turning into Padfoot.

"Now Hagrid, let's see what the ministry has to say about this."

_A/N- So that's it for this chapter, we'll be skipping forward 10 years to the 1st of September._

_Again please review with your thoughts on the story and any feedback you have what so ever_

_Mariann's- Cheers and I'll follow that story whenever that comes out_

_Guest- Yeah that's pretty much my thoughts of what would happen if Lily got together with Snape if James died._


	3. Chapter 3-Start of an Era

Chapter 3: The Start of an Era

Disclaimer:

Last time I checked I'm not a Blonde Female in her 40's. I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters (apart from my OC's) and any recognized text and the basic Plot is from _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_

A/N- Sorry that this has taken so long, I've been out of the country since New Year's Eve and I didn't get much chance to write. Again please read and review/

September 1st, 1991, arrived in no time for Lily Potter at all. Where as for Harry Potter it seemed like an eternity... and a few years on top of that, for he was finally, after all of the waiting going to Hogwarts alongside two good friends, in Ron Weasley and Neville Longbottom. The three were great friends, helped immensely by the fact that their parents were great friends as well and in Harry and Neville's case, they could share, living without fathers, for Frank, Neville's father was tortured into insanity by the Lestrange's and Barty Crouch Jr. Luckily for Alice, help arrived before she suffered the same fate. They were are good mix. Small, skinny, somewhat shy Harry, Tall, red headed, somewhat confident Ron and small, round, shy and self-conscious and forgetful Neville, all headed for their first year at Hogwarts. Of course not everyone wanted them to go however. Harry and Ron's younger redhead sisters, Ashley and Ginny, were both extremely tearful at the thought of not having older brothers to play with (and prank and annoy).

After a long drawn out process with many tears coming from all of the women, (especially Lily), lectures from their mothers, along with a special package for Harry, an attempt to cheer up Ashley and Ginny (Which worked once they thought of the pranks and mischief they could plan together) the boys (Harry and Ron) settled in for a nice and somewhat interesting train trip. After they left of course, an offer from the Twins, Gred and Forge to start up the new Marauders, which was talked about between the two boys, because, as far as they knew Neville may still have been at home, for it was quite some time before they saw him. The reason of course they hadn't seen him yet, was because he was once again looking for his regular escapee of a toad Trevor. Despite both boys reassurance he was quite tearful, but rejected any offers of help, as he already had some in the case of a bushy, brown haired girl, named Hermione Granger. Both boys didn't exactly warm up to her, as she sounded like she had swallowed quite a few books. Then of course they had the pleasure of meeting Draco Malfoy, who of course made the mistake of alienating Ron within 5 seconds, in Harry's presence, which funnily enough didn't make Harry want to be his friend, strangely enough. It was a pale and nervous Harry, Ron and Neville as they hopped in a boat along with Hermione to take them up to the castle. At the site of Professor McGonagall, he smiled inwardly at the thought of all the stories he'd heard about what his dad and the other Marauders had done to incur their Professor 'Minnie' as they so fondly called her.

She led them in and it was then the sorting… Begun.

Of course it started off exciting with Abbot, Hannah going to Hufflepuff, shortly followed by Bones, Susan, but it actually ended up somewhat dull, to the outsider and some of the firsties, who were just so nervous to actually get sorted they tuned out until their name got called. Harry, partially did this, but when Longbottom, Neville, was called, he had his full interest in what house his friend would be in, which took a while to find out as he and the hat seemed to have a bit of an argument with each other, but it ended with… **GRYFFINDOR! **Going off to join Hermione Granger, who sadly (according to Harry and Ron) was a fellow Gryffindor as well. Malfoy, Draco was instantly a Slytherin and it all came down to…. Potter, Harry. Ignoring the gasps as he stepped forward, all nerves of being in Slytherin still there. The house first told him he had some of the traits of all, but would not be suited best in…**SLYTHERIN!**

**HUFFLEPUFF!** Was not what suitable for it was

**RAVENCLAW! **That was second best but the best was

**GRYFFINDOR! **Rushing over to sit near Neville and his year-mates, while trying to save a seat for Ron at the same time, he had a massive, massive grin on his face, which widened as Weasley, Ronald joined him.

The food was as good as everyone had said so previously, meaning Harry had somewhat of a chance of putting some weight on (still unlikely, however, according to Ron), but after having a look over at the two men he knew as Professor Quirrel and Professor Git/Snivellus/Snape, he had a bit of a twinge in the scar which left him wondering which he included in his note home, given to Hedwig as soon as he got to his dorm, shared by him, Neville, Ron, Dean Thomas and Seamus Finngian.

His Godfather, Sirius Black and Honorary Uncle Remus Lupin, warned him that Professor Snape may not like him. That however turned out to be a massive understatement. As far as Snape was concerned, he was worse than Voldemort (but if the rumours of him being a death eater were true, that would be easy then) in his opinion (which very little people shared and agreed on). Despite his correct answering on a series of questions, not even in the first year curriculum, he managed to take a point away from Gryffindor for that along with taking a point away because Neville messed up his potion.

The only person potentially worse than Professor Git was the one and only Draco Malfoy and his troll like bodyguards who were that thick, they may as well have been trolls. His snatching of Neville's remember ball in the great hall (sent by his mother, which was somewhat ironic, since Neville inherited Alice's forgetfulness), didn't endure him to the Gryffindor's, let alone him snatching it in flying class after he showed off another mother inherited skill (or lack of it) in flying. But the whole house cheered when Harry showed it to Malfoy, proceeding to catch it after a 50 foot dive, like he did it every day (which he did in the holidays). He then got more opportunities to do it in the future, as he was named seeker for the Qudditch Team, the youngest seeker in 100 years, which resulted in his mum sending his latest birthday present, a Nimbus 2000.

Malfoy then tried to get him into trouble (again) by trying to set up a duel that night, but even Harry could see that he was bluffing. Of course, he, Ron and Neville went for a night-time walk anyway, which Hermione ended up on, and encountered Fluffy, Hagrid's unique 3 headed dog, which he sounded like it was completely harmless (Neville's underwear later suggested that he didn't agree). This was all in the lead up to Harry's least favourite day of the year, Halloween

A/N- So that was the chapter- thoughts? Please just review it's quick and easy. You may have noticed the Title change, it's because I've decided instead of rewriting each chapter of the book, for the first few until the plot veers off that much more, which it will, I'll do it sort of similar to the start of _Harry Potter and Fate's Debt_ which will be similar as it sort of summarizes the years over a few chapters. So if the story sounds like it follows canon too much, you'll have to be patient before it really becomes different. Also as part of that, just because Snape for example was always good, I may actually change that in my story. Not saying it would happen, but it might. Also apologizes if you didn;t like the sorting bit- I'm not always that cruel


	4. Chapter 4: The Trio Becomes a Quartet

Chapter 4: The Trio becomes a Quartet

_A/N: Sorry it's been a while since the last update but I was concentrating on starting my other story __**An Insight to a Life**__. This update has arrived in its typical manner of slight adjustments to canon, but delivered in a humorous way. Read and review and you'll really help me out._

**Disclaimer: To have to own the story and its characters, you kind of have to be born before the first book is published, which isn't the case for me, so I obviously don't own ****_Harry Potter_**** or the characters**

Un-like most people Harry Potter didn't celebrate Halloween, never had, probably won't, at least not for quite a few years. Why is that? Because, who would really want to celebrate something on the day that your dead father, died on. Particularly when he was protecting you, your mother and what turned out to be your little sister. Who would want to celebrate that? He put on his normal face so that others couldn't see what was wrong but Ron and Neville knew that he didn't like Halloween and quite frankly, couldn't blame him for it. He went on as normal and went along to Charms class where they worked on a new spell Wingardum Leviosa. Harry almost snorted when it turned out that Ron got paired with that Hermione Granger. Both of them, looked like that they would have preferred yet another date with Fluffy then be doing this. He got paired up with Neville, who shared his laughter at the pairing of Ron and Hermione. For quite some time the only highlight of the class is when Seamus Finnigan blew up his feather. Then both Hermione and Ron entered their respective, 'be a teacher mode' and 'be a prat mode', which turned out to not be a good mix, as Ron ended up insulting Hermione and her lack of friends as they walked out and of course, she ended up hearing it.

Harry and Neville, while not pleased with Ron, went on with their day up until the feast, which they barely got started before Professor Quirell seemed to require defence for his own subject Defence against the Dark Arts, which would have definitely handled the whole troll 'walking' thing quite well, but what does he do? He runs to the feast, creates a situation of panic, and then faints. Some defence teacher. Then of course, they remember about Hermione so of course, the three of them run along until they find the troll going into some chamber. This chamber, of course has to be the chamber in which the Girl's bathroom is, which is where Hermione is. All in all, they try and distract a troll, Harry tries to wrestle it, Neville's stuck in the corner with Hermione and Ron attempts the spell that he couldn't get to work before, but it ends up working, but not in the best environment to try and get a spell to work. Thankfully enough for all involved it end up all ok, after Hermione tries to take the blame before Harry and Neville speak up about what really happened. All in all, Ron evened out, but Harry and Neville won 5 points each. Thus the quartet was born.

Looking back on it, Harry was thankful Hermione was there to help out with homework when need be, thanks to the sheer existence of Oliver Wood, who believed that Quidditch training was necessary 3 times a week. This training only picked up in intensity as the first game came up. The lead up to the game showed Hogwarts lack of tact when encouraging players, as even though Harry had played since he was 1, he was still nervous and people asking him if he'll be okay and mentioning the high foul rate, definitely didn't help. But once the game started with perfectly biased commentary, Harry was enjoying it, apart from the times when he had to his best not to fall of course. But those moments especially when his broom was buckling wasn't fun. But once that happened, he had one of the most unique catches anyway. It isn't every day you have a snitch fly into your mouth, but a win is a win. It's even more rare when you believe that one of your professors was responsible for said buckling and then in the process effectively trying to kill him. Then of course when you get to hear some information about Nicholas Flamel and Fluffy, it makes for a special day

By the time that was also said and done and the weeks went by it came closer and closer to Christmas. The Weasley Twins did something that later, would be the subject of many a fond talk between the two about. Malfoy tried to draw Harry's ire by commenting, "I'm really looking forward to Christmas… especially with father. I can't imagine Christmas without him. I wonder how those without their fathers cope." Unfortunately for Malfoy, Harry just ignored it, but wrote it down of course in his full and extensive list of all of the things Malfoy had done (already a roll of parchment). Christmas was coming up and there was a plan for the Weasleys, Potters and Longbottoms to come together for Christmas. The only real highlight on the trip back (With Ron, Hermione and Neville) was Malfoy's soon, usual trip to try and annoy them which ended up in what would be the usual end, Malfoy running off after a threat. The twins ducked in and reminded Harry and Ron about the offer for the new Marauders to come together. Hermione didn't know whether to smile or look disgusted about the rule breaking.

The days at Potter Manor were (relatively) peaceful with Harry, Ashley and Neville (Who came around often, as Lily and Alice were best friends, dating back to their Hogwarts days and they were Godmothers to each other's son) running around creating mischief and plans (for after the twins left the decision for the Marauders to rise again was made), with Lily and Alice (His godmother) not sure to be annoyed or amused that Harry (And Neville and Ashley) were going to follow in the footsteps of his father, Godfather and honorary uncle, Remus Lupin. Said godfather and honorary uncle were immensely proud that they were going to do that and when they were around, helped out with some ideas. This was of course was when Ashley wasn't do some of the mischievous ideas that she and Ginny had come up with, ever since Harry left for Hogwarts in September, showing her approval of Harry being back home, by playing pranks. Harry was conflicted whether to be pleased that his sister missed her, or annoyed about the amount of pranks.

Christmas Day arrived and Harry was woken up, only to find Ashley in his room, yelling at him to get up and then giving him a hug then a kiss on the cheek. Harry was immediately suspicious, given her behaviour since he got home and walked downstairs, where his mum ended up yelling at Ashley about turning his hair yellow and his eyes orange, which to Ashley's disappointment, only lasted 10 minutes. The Weasleys, Longbottoms and honorary Potters turned up not too long later, to begin the gift giving. Harry got his usual Cannons Poster and a few chocolate frogs from Ron, a plant from Neville, a book about Seeker moves from Hermione, a Weasley jumper from Molly and Arthur, some prank items from both Ashley and Fred and George. Ginny on the other hand just gave him some candy which was also given by the other Weasley brothers who, Bill and Charlie in particular, were quite fond of. Sirius, Remus and Alice, decided to team up together and gave Harry a photo album of both parents in their Hogwarts days and his mum gave him a practice snitch. Meanwhile, Harry gave Ron some Cannons stuff, gave Neville a book on rare Herbology plants, Hermione another book about the wizarding world, Ashley a copy of Hogwarts: A History, because even though she was as mischievous as her father, she enjoys books and much as her mother. Fred and George however quite simply got a piece of parchment saying, "We accept." This of course sent the twins into celebration which caused quite a bit of laughter from all around the room, except Molly and Arthur who asked for an explanation and were given, "We asked Harry, Ron and Neville," Fred started.

"If they wanted to create," George continued

"The New Marauders,"

"And Harry's present,"

"Was a piece of parchment,"

"Saying,"

"We accept," the twins finished (the last line in unison)

"When I say we, included are all of myself, Neville, Ron, Hermione, Ashley and if you want to, Ginny," Harry informed, receiving a nod from the latter and the twins.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but Harry, have you opened that package I gave you, because if you haven't, it would really help out," Lily suggested.

Harry then proceeded to run up the stairs and grab the package which had stayed in his trunk and ran back down which to the general astonishment of everyone except Lily, Sirius, Alice and Remus was a silvery, shimmering cloak which after Harry tried on, turned out to be… an invisibility cloak. Sirius started chuckling and then remarked, "Ah the good old cloak, those were the days, that and the map, wonder if that's still in Filch's office."

The twins shared a look before saying, "Ah Padfoot my friend."

"It has been taken away."

"It has been used currently and will continue to be used by members of the New Marauders," the twins finished with massive grins on their faces, which were spread from ear to ear.

"No way!" Sirius exclaimed.

"Yes way," the twins confirmed. Christmas and the holidays continued like this, Fred, George, Ron, Ginny, Neville, Harry and Ashley mucking around and just having some fun. It continued like this on the train (Minus the two girls of course) and it continued like this, when Harry decided to have his first night time adventure. He had a walk, tried to have a look in the library but in his attempt to try and escape he ended up in a room with a mirror and he looked into it and he saw…

_A/N: Heh, heh. Sorry for leaving that on a cliff hanger, but to be honest I think you can guess what he sees but it's still a good place to leave it on in my opinion. Again, read and review, should have an update in a week or two._


End file.
